


Pulsing Warmth

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clothed Sex, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kageyama.”</p><p>“Mm?”</p><p>“This is the first time we’re doing it with our clothes on.”</p><p>“The heater is dead, Dumbass. Also, would you please kindly stop talking while we’re having sex?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulsing Warmth

“Kageyama.”

“Mm?”

“This is the first time we’re doing it with our clothes on.”

“The heater is dead, Dumbass. Also, would you please kindly stop talking while we’re having sex?”

Hinata chuckled, “Alright, Your Highness.” The tips of his fingers were cold, but his cheeks were warm. The bedroom was cold, but his legs and stomach and wherever his skin met Kageyama’s were warm.

“That royalty joke is no longer funny, though,” Kageyama sighed, frowned, and leaned down to kiss Hinata.

Hinata tilted his chin up to Kageyama’s kiss, “Mm. I know. But I also know how much it hurt you to be called ‘King’, so at least I want to change it into something that can make you happy instead of hurt.”

Kageyama tasted winter in Hinata’s mouth, “So you want me to remember how my dick is buried in your ass the next time someone cracking ‘King’ joke?”

Hinata laughed and cupped Kageyama’s face, his pale fingers stroking the black haired man’s cheek lovingly, “At least you’ll remember something happy.”

And Kageyama made the faintest smile to Hinata.

And so Hinata smiled too.

It was the middle of winter when the heater broke. They had contacted the landlord, who said that she was looking for a replacement soon and hoped that Hinata and Kageyama could wait for three days. It wasn’t easy to live in such cold apartment, shivering when eating breakfast and when checking phones. But the cuddles were more fun and the sex was stranger, in better, more desperate sort of way, for they were craving heat so much.

After morning full of sneeze when they had their normal, naked sex, they went home to Hinata lied on his back against their bed, still fully clothed, while Kageyama eased himself between Hinata’s legs, also still fully clothed.

Hinata just realised how much he craved to touch Kageyama’s skin now, but it’d be too cold to strip, so he just lied there, enjoying the view.

Their bedroom always looked like it lost its colour when winter came. Even with all the colourful crows and lions figure Hinata bought to decorate their waist-height dresser, when cold came, it seemed like the orange and black colours has turned into more of grey and blue. Light from the street outside was falling through the half-heartedly curtained window. The room was dim. Hinata was slightly trembling and he was no longer sure whether he was shivering out of cold or from the way Kageyama thrust into him, filling him with warmth and little gasps that escaped his lips.

Their temperature finally rose.

Kageyama’s hands were still against Hinata’s hips when he leaned down to kiss Hinata once again. Hinata reached up to hug Kageyama’s neck, their lips met, and they stayed like that until both of them found their release, shuddering and moaning against each other upon the cold sheet of their bed.

“We’re not exactly sweating, huh?” Hinata mumbled, his face against Kageyama’s coat on his shoulder.

“No, it’s winter,” murmured Kageyama back, his lips somewhere near Hinata’s left ear.

“Should we take a bath?”

“Maybe we should.”

Kageyama lifted Hinata by grabbing his back. His dick was still inside him. Hinata chuckled and held on tightly with his arms around Kageyama’s neck and his legs around Kageyama’s waist.

“You’re so warm,” whispered Kageyama with stuttered breath as they nudged through the bathroom door.

In return, Hinata muffled, “And I like to feel you lose your boner inside me.”

Kageyama put Hinata down near the bathtub, frowning, “Do you really have to do dirty talk like that?” He started to undo Hinata’s scarf before shedding Hinata’s hoodie.

Hinata stared at the extra colours on Kageyama’s cheeks and chuckled. “Kageyama, we just had sex,” he raised his arms so Kageyama could pull of his hoodie easily. “Also, we’ve been dating for the past five years—and had a lot of sex too.”

Kageyama blushed again. He took off Hinata’s boxer a little too harshly, while Hinata merely giggled and stepped off his lower clothing.

Hinata stripped Kageyama off in record speed. They were both in warm tub in no time, Kageyama sitting with his back against one end of the tub, while Hinata leaned his back against Kageyama’s chest and stomach.

“I wish we could just live here in this warm tub,” exhaled Hinata happily. Colours had returned to his small but muscular shoulders and back.

Kageyama made agreeing noise. He placed his chin on top of Hinata’s damp orang hair, “We’ll get pruney, Dumbass. But I understand what you mean.”

They just sat there in warm water and each other company’s for a while, until Kageyama decided that they must leave the tub, for the heat on water was leaving.

After ramen for dinner, Kageyama dried Hinata’s hair before the television and they hurriedly return to their bed in attempt to warm it up before sleeping on it.

The hugging was especially fierce when it was so cold that Hinata thought he’d break several bones from Kageyama’s strong hold. But after some hours passed through nonsensical sleepy chat (“I wish I was a lion, Kageyama, so I have fur on my skin and I won’t feel as cold. Then I could warm you up too.” “True, but consider the fact that you have to wash your fur too when you bath, Dumbass.” “Ah, you’re right. Should I be, like, that naked Egyptian cat, then?” “Please don’t.” “What should I be then?” “Just be you. I like you and you can still warm me even when you don’t have fur.” “Okay, then, Kageyama.”), Hinata then lost track of whose body warmth it was and it felt like they were a single body, melting into one another amongst coldness, clutching into one another like it was their last rope.

And Hinata knew he would forever remember those three days in that particular winter when they must warm each other when it was cold.

*)*

"Hey, Hinata?"

"Mm?" mumbled Hinata, his head lied sideways against Kageyama's chest.

"Do you have more sex with me now that the heater is dead because you're really cold?" Kageyama breathed, stroking Hinata all the way from his hair to his back as he did.

"No, Silly," chuckled Hinata, his body bounced slightly from laughter against Kageyama's body. "There's the cold, but I have a lot of sex with you because it's holiday and because I love you."

Warmth spread all over Kageyama's body. "So... it's holiday sex?"

"Also I-love-you sex," Hinata nodded sluggishly. "But for me, it's always I-love-you sex with you."

"Don't speak like you had sex with someone else but me, Dumbass."

Hinata laughed and propped his chin against Kageyama's chest, "You're kind of cute when you're jealous, Kageyama. But of course I don't have sex with someone else but you. Hell, I never kiss or hold hands with someone but you. You're my first kiss, my first sex, my first love, my first boyfriend—my first _everything_. And I don't intend to have any second. Never did and not ever will. So relax."

Kageyama pouted and cupped Hinata's face, lifting his own head a little to kiss Hinata's damp lips. "Good."

"Good," Hinata echoed, before flopping his head down to Kageyama's chest again.

And then in the great silence of winter night, they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure what that was, but I basically want to write clothed sex on cold winter bedroom. I hope you enjoyed whatever that was.
> 
> Links: [My Tumblr](http://hallovalgus.tumblr.com/) | [Haikyuu!! Forum](http://s15.zetaboards.com/haikyuu_forum/index/)


End file.
